


The Misguided truths of Peter Pan and Captain Hook.

by forsakendemon



Series: Unconnected one shots on Disney Characters. [2]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Backstory, Brothers, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakendemon/pseuds/forsakendemon
Summary: We've all heard about Peter pan and the evil Captain Hook who chases him, but what if Hook had a reason for chasing Pan? What if the heroic story of Peter Pan we’ve heard drivelled from the mouths of the Lost boys who'd been stolen from orphanages was a total lie?Read to find out why the chase began.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank JJxWillxProtectxYou for being my beta on this story.

Hook sat there listening to the ticking sound of the clock that laid inside the beast that both haunted him and presented him with a chance to leave. 

Sighing, Hook filled his glass with Whiskey and took a long sip as memories flashed through his mind. 

Memories of when him and Peter were brothers. Close as ever as they played with their pretend swords down the hallway of their house in England. That all changed when they found their missing fathers pocket watch in an abandoned chest in the attic. 

James and Peter were ecstatic at the thought of having something to treasure but what they didn't know was that it was enchanted, enchanted to take you to Neverland.

Hook remembers how they both sat there on the beach of Neverland confused and amazed at what had just happened. A minute ago they'd been sitting in their dusty attic and now they sat on an island beach looking at a forest that held beautiful flowers that glowed fluorescent with vibrant colours, trees bending to let off a slight breeze that smelled of honeydew and everything sweet.

They stayed there all day and all night playing and exploring the new island.

Everything changed when James wanted to go home, back to where he soon realised his mother would be worried sick. Hook closed his eyes tightly as it flashed across his mind vividly.

He remembered how he had begged Peter for that watch so he could go back to his struggling but loving mother, but Peter had been adamant about staying. Saying that this is where there father had disappeared too. How Peter ran off with the watch and left James standing on the beach looking frantically after his fleeing brother. 

It's been nearly 20 years since that day. Hook was turning 38 today, while his brother Peter remained 16 years old thanks to the magical Pan he found in Skull cave. 

Hook heard the crew above him start to prepare the Jolly Roger to sail on another pointless expedition around the island that Peter flew around in hopes of catching the beast that roamed it. He sighed and glanced at the hook that substituted for his hand. 

~ flash back, 17 years ago~ 

James had been on this Island 3 years today and was still desperately chasing his brother for the pocket watch. This time, he was sure he'd be able to get it. James hid on the tallest mast on his ship as he waited for Peter to come for his daily taunting, and as expected Peter showed up. James jumped from his position landing on top of his brother surprising him enough to send them both to the floor of the ship.  
Peter drew his sword, a taunting smirk on his face. 

"Come on brother, just like when we were young." James took out his own handmade sword knowing that Peter would swing his own, and he did. The fight continued like that, Peter swinging and James blocking the attack, that was until James made a grab for the watch that dangled from Peters belt.

James pulled back and looked at the watch, stunned that he'd finally gotten what he needed to go home. So much in awe at the completion of his task, he didn't see the deadly swipe of Peters sword until it was too late. The blow sent James to his knees, clutching his now bloody stump and screaming in agony.

He looked up just in time to see the crocodile jump from the water and swallow it hole.


End file.
